Lianna Evermist
Lianna Evermist is a level 100 Human Warrior created on the popular role-playing server Wyrmrest Accord in 2009, and has been on that server since. The character is currently part of the guild, House Stygian. Background Lianna Emily Evermist is the biological daughter of James Cornelius and Isabelle Barnes. James and Isabelle were star-crossed lovers who seemingly came from two different backgrounds. James was part of a noble family, and Isabelle was a prostitute. James met Isabelle through 'business' and used her as a way of relieving stress and they quickly fell in love and after one night filled with passion, Lianna was conceived. When James learned of Isabelle's pregnancy, he went to his grandmother, Susanna, and told her about his affair with Isabelle and requested that she stay with them so he could care for her and the child; However, the old woman was quick to decline and told James, "You will not be with a whore and you can bet the child will be just as ghastly." After that, Susanna banned James from seeing Isabelle and even threatened to execute her if he was caught with her. From that day forward, James and Isabelle wrote each other while Isabelle stayed with her-once-estranged-sister, Sarah Evermist. After Isabelle was banished from seeing James, she knew she would be unable to care for her child on her own and went to her barren sister, hoping she could help. Isabelle and James spent six months writing each other, and James often vowed in his letters to find Isabelle and see her once again someday soon. Before Isabelle had Lianna, her and James both wrote individual letters to Lianna, hoping she would see them someday. Isabelle died from complications during labor. Lianna was born almost a month premature, and Sarah wrote James informing him of his daughter's birth and Isabelle's death. James was ridden with grief and blamed his grandmother for the death of Isabelle and soon ran away from home. Since then, no one's heard a thing. Shortly after Lianna was born, she was legally adopted by Sarah and Neal Evermist. They both made a promise to not tell Lianna about her biological parents until she was eighteen, but they'd never see that day. When Lianna was twelve, Sarah and Neal were tragically murdered by bandits hired to assassinate The Evermist's for reasons unknown to Lianna this day. During the incident, Lianna was lucky enough to escape and ran to Stormwind where she became a street rat for the course of her youth. When she was seventeen, Lianna met a handsome boy around her age named Alex. Alex promised to help Lianna if he helped her, and he would manipulate her into doing a lot of his 'dirty work'. Lianna had developed feelings for Alex and was almost willing to do anything for him. They were romantically involved and also partners in crime until Alex betrayed Lianna and framed her for all his crimes. Lianna would later be arrested and put on trial. During Lianna's trial, she confessed to some of the crimes but she also mentioned Alex. Who had at this point escaped the city. In the end, the verdict decided was 'not guilty'. Lianna was released shortly after.* Over the past five yearsl, Lianna has met many people and made several friends. She has also joined many organizations as well, some even well-known in the city. As of late, Lianna is currently a Contingent in the guild, House Stygian. *Lianna's trial is an aspect of her story I am still trying to write. But as far as anyone should be concerned she was set free. Once I develop how the trial played out, I will be sure to add it. Appearance Lianna appears to be a pretty, young woman. She's of short stature, and several people have described her as cute. Lianna has a fair skin color. She has loose curls that go to her back and her bangs are pushed to the right side of her face and curve around her cheeks, going to the bottom of her chin. Lianna's most noticeable feature are her emerald green eyes with specks of golden in them. Personality Due to the fact people tease her about her size and physique, Lianna has developed a rather cold demeanor and is not afraid to be rude towards others. However, this has shown to be because of her own insecurities with her body or lack of that is. There are times Lianna is kind to others and has expressed a much softer side before, usually around the people she loves. Lianna is also incredibly protective of her friends and family and is willing to risk her own life for them. She is very stubborn and refuses to let people take care of her, though she may need it sometimes. Even though she tries to act tough, Lianna is a rather clumsy person. She often more than not stops paying attention and will either run into something or trip. But she is good at keeping her focus while in battle. She enjoys reading and learning new things and fighting. Lianna is very impulsive as well. Category:2016 Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human